Ripples
by crossmyheartforever
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the cheerful bubbly artist while Syaoran Li is the cold icy martial arts master. Syaoran's family believes he should study art to calm his nerves down and learn to express himself through art. Now that's just insane...right? SxS
1. Prologe

**_

* * *

_**

**_R i p p l e s _**

_Crossmyheartforever _

_

* * *

_

_**Summary:**_

Sakura Kinomoto is the cheerful bubbly artist while Syaoran Li is the cold icy martial arts master. Syaoran's family believes he should study art to calm his nerves down and learn to express himself through art. Now that's just insane...right? SxS

Disclaimer: Why even bother say the disclaimer? We all know that I don't own Card Captor Sakura or the characters.

* * *

Japan is a busy country, especially with all its many business incorporations, and note worthy leaders. Many of those that fall into that category are heirs to prominent clans that held supremacy during the early 1940s, when Japan was at large with military weapons. During that period of blood-shed many Chinese scorned upon the mention of the Japanese for theirs acts cruelty and killing.

Despite the image, Japan was now, finally at ease. However, the society of people was severely separated. The eminent and honored and the less influential population. The crème de la crème, if you will, were mostly given snide privileges to issues.

One most murmured and gossiped, the Li Clan. What actually brought them over top; no civilian could rightly determine nor ask for the matter. Oh, but there were guesses. Where they were many people mingled together, there would bound to be rumors. And like crows, they clutch at what was available at them, twisting at it, until it was barely recognizable, miles away from the truth.

The sun was setting, complimented by the splashes of red in the far distance sky. Clouds drooped dangerously low near the horizon while shadowy forests enveloped the panorama, like a second jacket. The scene was awfully similar to one on a bloody battle field, where the empyrean was filled with the smoke from gun fire, and canons.

It may be one photographer's dream. And another's frustration.

A boy stood amidst the scenery, clad in a thin white sleeveless shirt, which flared up when ever he jumped, and dusty black draw string pants. A strip of black silk tied around his forehead kept his bangs from sticking to his sweat covered face.

His disheveled brown hair blew in the wind as he twirled his wooden staff in his hands. The cane was almost the same length as his height. His eyes were fixed and blank focusing on his imaginary opponent. Forward, step to the side, jump, flip, land, attack. His hands plunged the wooden weaponry towards the space in front of him, producing a swift air slicing sound.

After what seemed hours, the sky had fully darkened, when he fully collapsed against his staff. His breath was quickened and heavy in compare to a few minutes ago. His chest rose with each pant he made, making any visitor obviously to his exhaustion.

Lifting his chin up, his dark eyes flickered towards a house to the side of the grass field in which he trained. It was lit in most rooms, even though the fact that there was no one currently occupying was clear as water. He knew that in one of those rooms, his mother was currently no doubt sighing over him. He was anti-social, and hated everyone around him. He was rude, and didn't have the needed manners to be next heir. He didn't listen to the elders...

He was this, he was that. He never made any expression to take in what they all say, but it was all there and particularly lodged into his mother's heart.

While he stared absent mindedly, his hand gripped tighter and tighter onto the stick. Not until did a sore feeling reach him, did he notice the reddening swollen fingers.

Flexing them slightly, he noted how no one came to bicker him on the fact, it was passed supper time. Maybe that last person he spat out at really did learn a lesson. A dry sarcasm filled chuckle filled the cool night air, but the expression on the teenager's face did not change from its unreadable facade.

People knew him for his status and impenetrable exterior. The boy that didn't have all the silly notions. He was supposed to lead the clan, bring its drowning status up. To listen to the selfish elders, that claimed their honor to '_guide'_ the young successor. All part of the brilliant word called _duty_. _Duty_ made the world go round. _Duty_ was the string that still kept attached to the clan.

If he was the heir of the clan, why did the clan elders have to always butt themselves into his _duty_?

They schedule his daily activities.

They made sure who he interacted with and will not.

Heck, they even engaged him with his _cousin,_ without him knowing ten years later!

He felt like he was telling a story...his sob story. A really stupid worthless sob story...but he didn't want anyone's pity. The sorry looks that people pretend to give him made him gag in repulsion. _"Oh...isn't that the boy whose heir to the Li clan?" "I heard his father died and left him alone...poor thing..." _Pure bluff. Their motives were all clear upon their shallow faces. The famous Li surname, money, and protection. What else? _"The poor boy..." _Poor boy my butt, he thought.

He didn't care about happiness, why would he when he already knew that was not even part of his life?

He didn't show any affection, why would he when the responses he got back were simply enough to make him sick?

He didn't care about the love and care other's gave him, why would he when he knew it was all fake?

**_Didn't... _**

**_

* * *

_**

A girl sat in her chair with her elbows rested firmly on the desk. Her head was propped up by her hands. Her legs swung back and forth making small thumping against the side of her chair.

On either side of her arms were piles of paper, notebooks and several textbooks. The wall in front of her was filled with small pieces of paper taped to the wall. All of them filled with scribbles ranging from calculus formulas to reminders to walk the neighbor's dog.

A first look of the room immediately tells the person, it belonged to a girl, with its flower printed bed spread, and pink wall paper. A second glimpse would tell just exactly _how_ messy the person is. Ranging from a scale of 0 to 10, it would likely fall between _8 or 9_.

Plush toys were scattered across the bedroom floor, as well as class notes that littered from ceiling to wall to carpet. Through the small windows a faint oak scent wafted across the room, to the girl sitting in the chair.

Spread across the however crowded table were sketching pencils ranging in hardness. A board was propped up against her knees, a square 12x12 piece of rice paper taped rather poorly across it.

Light auburn hair covered her eyes like a curtain as she was bent over the board, nibbling her lips, a moment of peevishness passed by as the thoughts of homework nagged her.

A few more moments of silence followed before a soft 'hoe' was whispered from her mouth.

The girl's eyes slowly opened revealing exotic yet captivating green eyes. Slowly her fingers wrapped around her pencil and started sketching. She didn't really understand what she was drawing or why, but slowly her nonchalant scribbles started to take shape. As they finished to first stage of shading it was quite clear what it was.

**_A pair of exquisite looking eyes... _**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ripples**

**by: Crossmyheartforever**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say...no own CCS or anything for the matter except...maybe this computer and this plot.**

**Summary:**

Sakura Kinomoto is the cheerful bubbly artist while Syaoran Li is the cold icy martial arts master. Syaoran's family believes he should study art to calm his nerves down and learn to express himself through art. Now that's just insane...right? SxS

* * *

A high pitched alarm sound rang near Sakura's ears, bringing a twisted pout on her face. A eye was left unconditionally twitching. Dragging a arm towards the alarm clock she swung her fist at the snooze button, just having her knock the entire thing on the floor, with a second ear splitting crash. 

Her sore body froze as she pulled her face out of the feather filled pillow. A red blotch appeared in the center of it, where she stuffed it into the pillow for eight whole hours. Surveying the damage she slid back under her covers. That was not suppose to happen. At least not to _that_ alarm clock. The one that Touya had bought her all they way from... Yehah. The one with the small tinkleing bells that sounded thirty seconds later. Yep. The one that costed...a lot. Ya. Thinking about it made her head throb from the feeling of commiting a crime.

Oh, just wait until her brother finds out. Life will be the living verison of a _purgatory_. Without doubt, her brother would never forget this, and the 'kaiju's would be endless coming from his mouth. She was voodooed.

Wait...that is...if he found out, right?

She dug into her closet, searching for something that was at least clean or unwrinkled. After tugging the clothes on, she reached for her homework and papers that were due today and stuffed them into her baggy backpack. Combing her hair with her fingers, she zipped through her morning routines. Picking up the shards and pieces that lay shattered on the floor, and wrapped them safely in a black garbage bag all the while humming a perky tune, Catch Me Catch You.

Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi  
Ie nai no iitai no  
Chansu nogashite bakari  
Datte(datte) datte(datte)  
Tsubasa hiroge futari de  
Sora wo marason yume wo yunizon shitai.

Hora  
Catch you catch you catch me catch me matte  
Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte  
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to see you kitto  
Atashi no omoi anata no ha-to ni.  
Toned toned toned yuke.  
Ma-yo-wa-na-I

Tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no batteri  
Anata no egao de.  
Itsumojuuden mantan pawa-bakuhatsu shicae  
o-negai( o-negai) Onegai( o-negai)  
mazu wa otomodachi kara  
waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichini shitai.

Hora  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me...

"KAIJU, what the heck are you runting about?" was the scream that stopped her dead in her tracks.

Where was her luck right now? In the garbage? Exactly _5 feet_ away?

* * *

A tall woman walked through the door of the small classroom her black was hair was done in a high bun leaving two bangs on the side of her face. Bright clothing that were filled with paint stains contrasted with the dull grey walls of the art studio. She tilted her head slightly and gave a warm incouraging smile. 

A couple of wolf howls erupted from the back of the class followed by the snickeres of several people.

Sakura say with her face laying on the surface of the her desk. The morning had been horrible. Not to mention all that work sneaking around, only to get rewarded by Touya finding out when she was only _5 feet away_ from the stupid garbage can!

Was life ever fair?

"Okay class, settle down." The noise soon died down as all eyes turned towards the black haired lady standing in the front of the art studio.

"A well known family here in Japan has asked our school for a student that excels in art to tutor their son. Their family hopes to find someone that has the patience and skills to help their son express himself through art. I would like to know if any of you are slightly interested?"

Mumbles could be heard throughout the students.

A girl raised her hand shyly to ask a question. "Um…which well known family?" Nakamura sensei smiled gently and responded. "The **_Li_'s**"

And at once the girl turned pink and began to whisper things to her neighbor. The whole while Sakura was knocking her head on the table. She recieved dish duty for the rest of the month _and_ had to wash her brother's car! Toutoi was the name her brother had given it...or her...meaning the car. 'Precious'. He cared more about a car than his blood-related sister!?

"Isn't that the famous **_Li_ **clan?"

"Yeah I heard they were rich, though they came from Hong Kong…"

More murmurs could be heard. Sakura knitted her brows together. Toutoi? Dish washing duties for a month! Is he kidding or what? Toutoi? Li? Wait...what?

Precious...Li?

"Well…would any of you be interested?" the slightly annoyed lady asked again. There was a five second hesitation before all the girls raised their hands, except Sakura. Oh yeah, even a few guys.

What were they talking about again?

Okay...put two and two together...still don't get it.

Oh boy. Nankamura sensei raised her eyebrows and smiled brightly. "Since _**all**_ the girls are interested I'll just list all of your names down as well as the..._**boys**_ and send it to the Li-sama. I think something about interviews was mentioned….and the payment would be pretty decent... This could be counted as a credit toward your end of the year report. It may help you gain a few points on subjects that your having trouble with. Now back to what we were working on. Who can tell me what kind of paintings Tsutashi Koshi painted?"

Sakura fidgeted in her seat. What did they raise their hands for? I didn't raise my hand! She complained. And…**_interview_**?! Was there a job? Extra credit? that would help on calculus...but

"What is going on?" Before she knew it, the words were already out of her mouth. Some people stared at her. Others just rolled the eyes muttering something along the lines of "deaf..."

* * *

A stern woman leaned back in her leather chair as she looked over the possible names on the list that the school had given her. 

….

Hitoshi Amaya

Usagi Akina

Haru Kameko

Kinomoto Sakura

_**Kinomoto Sakura**_ …what a pretty name the woman thought after scribbling down a note next to the name. I highly doubt any of them would last more than a week though, she thought. With my son...they'd be out the door in a matter of minutes.

She was **_wrong_ **alright.

* * *

Syaoran grunted with annoyance at the news._ **Art. **_Was the world coming to a end, and now everyone resolved to sticking clay together for life? 

He ran his fingers through his unruly rown hair and sighed.

That was probably one of the lamest things that his mother had come up with. Worse, some pathetic student from some stupid school is going to come over here to tutor him! Li Syaoran _**never**_ had a tutor and isn't going to any time soon. He was sixteen for god's sake, not some pupp-eyed fifth grader that needed tutoring in math!

Got to be those blasted elders. Old and knocked out in their heads. Otherwise any _**norma**l_ person would agree, art had no influence on running a clan.

Chikushou.

His mother was the one that explained to him, how it would relax him, teach him some lousy art and that sorda useless stuff...

Syaoran walked passed the kitchen of the mansion and banged his fist on the counter table. Still….it was going to be a huge waste in time. One of the maids stared at him horridied him but was sent immediately scurrying off with one of Syaoran's well known glares.

Prepare to run out the door **_as soon as you come in_**, he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile a dark haired man watched Syaoran closely through a tiny screen in his office. How he managed to fix a camera into the Li mansion wouldn''t be revealed, but it certainly wasn't a ride in the carnival. He slowly took off his glasses and wiped them off with the hem of his shirt. Things were going pretty much according to plan, he thought. Being Syaoran's best friend, upcoming lawyer, and **_enemy_**, he was going to slice the Li's company and family into pieces. 

All with the help of one lucky girl.

Maybe it wasn't a complete waste of time persuading the elders of the art idea.

The man fingered the slip of paper he took from Yelan's desk. His eyes ran over the list of names, until they landed on one that brought interest into blue eyes. They lit with a devious spark.

**_Kinomoto Sakura._**


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**_R i p p l e s _**

_Crossmyheartforever_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ...again? I thought I already said the disclaimer...for the past 2 chapters...fine...I don't own Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol...CCS**

**Summary: **

Sakura Kinomoto is the cheerful bubbly artist while Syaoran Li is the cold icy martial arts master. Syaoran's family believes he should study art to calm his nerves down and learn to express himself through art. Now that's just insane...right? SxS

* * *

An auburn haired girl stood in the middle off a room scolding a boy about the same age as her. The words were unclear…more like muffled noises. Suddenly a harsh slap sound could be heard. The boy was on the ground clutching his sore cheek. The girl ran out of the room in tears with the boy following her. 

The boy somehow…resembled him…chestnut colored hair...and about the same height as him. The girl…however he had never seen in his life. A small petite figure with cream white skin. It seemed like an endless chase. Everything seemed hurried and rushed. Each time the boy tried to touch her, she would speed up or...more like drift off.

Three steps.

Two steps.

Once step.

He reached out towards her. His hands outstretched, and fingers spread apart. He swore he could almost grasp her shoulders. The warmth trailed off her body and around her. She finally stopped and turned around to face the boy. Emerald eyes met amber ones. He was alarmed by the unique green eyes she had. His hands were a few centimeters from her. Just a bit more… "LI SYAORAN!"

Syaoran jolted awake by the ear splitting scream that for sure belonged to one of his sisters.

It was a dream…yet the feelings were so real. He felt like there was a definite connection, had he met the girl somewhere before? Not really...but he felt warmed even if it was a dream, by her presence. At once he felt like kicking himself. What was that? Where did that come from? Huh?

He didn't like to concern himself with girls. Any person with hair longer than a guy's, and has a love for shopping, perfume, won't-shut-up problems and inner motives. -A girl. He detested.

Girls are just…annoying pests that live off the money of men…like parasites, with the exception of his mother and maybe his sisters. Just maybe...

"What?" he grumbled while checking his watch. 6 a.m.

"LI SYAORAN! GET YOUR BUTT...NOTHING MOTHER...JUST GET DECENT AND OUT OF THAT ROOM OF YOURS! MOTHER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, why would his mother want to talk to him this early in the morning?

Ugh…stupid **_art_** thing. That must be it. Lately his mother had just gone crazy with the idea of art. It was so sudden and uncalled for. One moment, she was fussing over his marriage and the next she and all the elders were swooned with messing around in paint. Oooh, aahh, finger painting, yippee. Dang it, messed up. It was like some kind of spell had been cast. Can't people just leave him alone? For a few minutes?

He propped his arms up and lifted himself out of his bed. Sad for him, his legs got tangled up in his sheets causing him to tumble and fall face forward to the floor. His reflexes saved his face from a bruise by locking his hands in a defense position in front of his face. His face was flustered and angered. What was going on this morning?

* * *

"Tomoyo! Why do you insist me to wear this on something like a simple interview?" the auburn haired girl grumbled as her best friend studied her appearance. 

"Its kawaii!" was all she heard from Tomoyo. It was the...what...seventh time she heard that? Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. If Tomoyo wasn't her best friend she would have thought she was a maniac.

Look, who spends night after nights near the sewing machine and start screaming bloody murder whenever someone checks on her?

Who can stay locked up in the closet for seven days without talking to anyone at all, fussing over **_one_** single string that was out of place?

Who, forcefully, despite her frail and weak look, drags their friend all the way, **_two miles_** from their house to her own, just to 'fashion' her up for an interview?

Non? Exactly.

Her hair was done in a bun leaving a few bangs around her face giving off a (quote from Tomoyo) very **_professional_ **and **_elegant_** look. She was only sixteen...not some elderly lady...

Tomoyo had especially picked out her outfit from her-who knows how many- self designed collection of clothes. It consisted of a soft sea-green colored kimono top and a pair of slightly baggy training pants.

Talk about mismatched.

According to Tomoyo it gave a sophisticated look but a tad of independence air. Strong personality, but **_tender _**enough for someone to **_love_**. Fancy yet, very simple. Perfect for a **_date_**. And that romantic moment... Was it just her or was Tomoyo on some kind of...love fest?

Sakura wondered how her friend could come up with such words in less than five seconds. Wasn't it a **_bit_**...overboard?

None the less Sakura agreed, not like she really had a choice...

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head immediately "No...No way...um...why would I be?"

Tomoyo laughed a sound that rang like tinkling bells. "Sakura, believe me...I know you better than that. We became friends since third grade. I know what your favorite food is, which by the way are rice omelets and noodles, your birthday-April 1, your blood type, if I remember correctly is A, I knew you hated Taki, the new student since you saw him, oh and...Basically I know you're nervous, right?"

Sakura had no choice but to nod her head fighting an urge to blush. Was she that easy to read? Well, the answer was yes, like a book. Exactly twenty people had told her that already. Isn't that awesome? Now, whatever she had on mind...random people walking on the streets would know. Wonderful...

"Just act natural. Answer what they ask and you'll be okay. Oh...and don't think too much about it! I'm sure this Li Syaoran everyone is talking about would give you so me motivation for you to get the job. I mean, people say he looks really..." Tomoyo said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Sakura stared at her friend in confusion before blushing deeply. "Tomoyo! Anyways...I have to go...my interview begins in an hour and I have no idea where their house is! Jaa nee!"

"Jaa nee! Oh...and good luck!" was all Sakura heard before rushing to the bus station.

* * *

"Xiao Lang? Are you listening?' a stern voice broke the silence. 

Xiao Lang was his real name in Chinese. It means's the same as the name Syaoran does, but only his mother was allowed to call him that.

"Yes, mother" a cold indifferent voice responded.

"If you don't want to select your tutor I would be more than happy to do so for you, but I believe that you wouldn't be in favor if I did so would you?" Yelan stated rather than asked her son. "Oh...and button up your shirt Xiao Lang. I understand it's rather early but I intend for you to appear decent and alert."

"Yes, mother" the voice answered again along with a sound of rustling fabric.

"If you find someone unsuitable to tutor you in art, politely tell them so. First person on the list is...Kimihiko Yoshida...she should be arriving in a few minutes." Syaoran had his eyes closed shut, biting his tongue from throwing a 'impolite' remark at his mother. Otherwise their would be no end in the woman...

That was when a man's voice interrupted the mother/son silent contest. "Li-san, I believe one of the suitable tutor's from your list has arrived for the interview.

Wei, the family butler announced "Kimihiko Yoshida"

A slim girl with bouncing brown hair and ultra-blind-your-eyes smile plastered across her face entered. The lip gloss itself was enough to make any un-blind person blind. A rather small pink tank-top covered her upper half, and a rather redish tiny skirt slid across the girl's waist. The result: More skin showed than it covered. So why even try to cover the remaining up? Disgusting.

A black mole stood out boldy on her below her chin, moving up and down whenever she turned her neck. Syaoran felt himself shudder from disgust. The thing seem to stick out in his face, rather gaggingly.

A clear annoyed look appeared on Syaoran's face followed by a wince as the bright pink blob tried to edge her closer to him. A feverish scent entered his nose as he realized it was coming from the pink blob. Perfume. If it was one thing he hated more than annoying sticking-out-mole girls was strong **_perfume. _**

* * *

Hopefully I didn't offend anyone. Yes, the girl's thing was harsh I guess but coming out of Syaoran's mouth... The point is Sakura is going to prove him wrong and shine some pride on us girls. 

Yes, I understand things are going unbelievably slow. But I promise. Next chapter is going to be all about Syaoran and Sakura's meeting.

Sorry...oh and if anyone finds any grammar misusage please tell me. I'm not perfect and tend to mess up a lot. A LOT.


	4. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

_**R i p p l e s **_

_Crossmyheartforever_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** bangs head on table Do you have to have a disclaimer for each chapter? What if I don't? Would some undercover spy from Clamp come and take me to jail? Okay over reacting...fine fine...I don't own Card Captor Sakura...happy? 

**Summary:**

Sakura Kinomoto is the cheerful bubbly artist while Syaoran Li is the cold icy martial arts master. Syaoran's family believes he should study art to calm his nerves down and learn to express himself through art. Now that's just insane...right? SxS

* * *

One word?_ wow._

One action? _jaw drop._

One thought? _holy cows. _

In front of her eyes was the most dramatic looking house she had ever seen in the sixteen years she had lived so far. The romance novels Tomoyo reads really weren'y lying when they say the guy's house is always the...wow...est. It practially has that thing about how the girl sees ten minutes worth of walking to the guy's house. The whole time all she is this gigantic wall of china there next to her. And it happens that, the wall is part of the estate of the house!

Wait...wouldn't that be a lot of walking? Like if your trying to escape a fire, and atempt to get some water from the...lake? Yeah, the lake beside the house...wouldn't it be already burned down before you actually get the bucket of water?

Oh wait...if they were this rich...they were bound to own fire exstinguishers right? Oops.

Taking a second look at the house, scratch that, would a _chateau_ be a better word, since the thing was just...huge?

An classy black gate decorated with gold plated designs and shapes. An eye catching symbol was etched in the very center of the gate. Trimmed rose vines wrapped themselves around the bars of the gate and…

Sakura mentally slapped herself. God…she was babbling in her mind about how beautiful a gate was when she was late for her interview! Sakura raised an eyebrow as she tried without success to find a bell. A glance at her watch told her she had better hurry up or else... "AHA!"

There it was! All small and black and coated with designs like the rest of the freaking house was, and makes a small and makes a jiggly noise when you press down on it…Ahem, babbling off again.

"Bringgg…."

Sakura straightened out her pants and tugged at the kimono top. Smile sweetly. Deep breath. In and out. Out and in. In and out…pretty sure you get the point. A deep grumbling noise jerked her out of her little trance as the gate was opened. Sakura eyed it carefully and contemplated if she should just enter.

If the gate opened that means it should be okay to go in right? No freaky bodyguards that will jump her? No...bombs that just happen to land on her...thinking she was a terrorist? For her life's sake, she was standing there without a clue, carrying a large black purse and looking terribly mismatched, thanks to Tomoyo.

"May I have your name miss?" an elderly man dressed in black jacket and pants asked. Sakura blinked intelligently "Uh…gomen…Mr. Li-san. Um I'm here for the interview and it's Sakura Kinomoto." The man chuckled and spoke "No...No...I am not Mr. Li. I am only a butler to the Li's. Call me Wei. And please come in we had been expecting you." Sakura flushed a soft pink and followed the butler known as Wei inside.

"Nice way to make an good impression", she murmured to herself.

* * *

Syaoran narrowed his eyes as he muttered another string of curses. 

As said in the morning, today was no his day, having forty girls throwing themselves over you was not something to be particularly cheerful about, especially if your name was Li Syaoran.

He was not getting a tutor end discussion.Even if it was in art.

Art didn't sound interesting even if he were to agree, which he knows he won't, because it would be impossible for him to agree, because...ya. All the people that he saw that were obessessees of art were just...mentally unstable. Who would seriously, after spending hours poking at a glob of dirt?

"Mother's gone out of her mind..." he muttered under his breath before kicking the nearest pot of flowers. What made you think Li Syaoran was a happy-go-lucky-save-the-plants kind of guy? Enough said. Basically he was not a happy camper.

"Bringgg…"

"Great. Another Oh-my-god-I-heard-lots-about-you-and-would-lurveeee-to-be-your-art-tutor-Syao-baby shallowed headed idiot." He flicked a stone out of the flower pot he recently kicked, mimicking in a high giggly voice what the last forty or so people had said, frighteningly that even included males.

Syaoran slumped into the leather sofa wishing the day would end already. He had missed his morning training for this. What a drag, he thought.

Voices were heard in the doorway one belonging to Wei and another ...an idiot girl probably.

**_"May I have your name miss?" _**

**_"Uh…gomen…Mr. Li-san. Um I'm here for the interview and it's Sakura Kinomoto." _**

**_"No...No...I am not Mr. Li. I am only a butler to the Li's. Call me Wei. And please come in we had been expecting you." _**

Seriously more so idiot than anyone else already. Thinking _Wei _was _Mr. Li-san. _Hasn't anyone ever told her the _Mr. Li_ was...dead already? Syaoran groaned at the thought of his father but immediately pushed it out of his mind. That was the past. Now is the present, and getting the girl out of his house was top job at the moment.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but let her eyes wonder around. Marble floors, crystal chandeliers, wool rugs, Asian porcelain pottery, oh and she could go on and on. Suddenly the man known as Wei stopped in what looked like the living room...again she could be wrong there are like two others rooms that look almost identical like this one. She really felt out of place here, everything was just…so rich looking. 

"Master Syaoran, Sakura Kinomoto is here." he said towards a sofa.

No response followed by a pregnant silence.

Sakura wondered...why Wei was talking to a sofa...not like anyone was there...oh.

A body emerged from the large leather sofa. Tall. Pale. Nicely dressed. Messy brown hair. That was all Sakura could register in her mind for he had his head down and his bangs covered his eyes.

"You may leave now Wei, I will call you when I need you." a cold voice came from the person.

"Uh...nice to meet you Li-san, I am Sakura Kinomoto..."

No response.

"Um...gomen. I said..."

"I heard what you said." came the rash reply from the person. Sakura noticed him run his hand through his already messy hair trying to straighten it out. It didn't help much, however Sakura could see his face now.

Handsome features and a pair of amber eyes that were currently staring her down with anger and annoyance. Those eyes, they held something...like some kind of secret to her. Like another side...the eyes were the windows to your soul right? And they somehow reminded her of the sketch she made...fiery and ambitious. She was caught up in his face _**features**_ that she failed to notice the _**expression**_ on the face.

"Stop staring idiot" the 'person' said with much more of a harsher tone. Icy and malicious.

Sakura's eyes widened. Who was he to tell her not to stare at him-not that she was-and call her an idiot! People don't just walk around and accuse others of being idiots just when they looked at him...not that she really was...

"Well excuse me! I'm just here for the interview." Sakura spoke in a calm and sweet voice. Don't lose patience she kept on reminding herself. Losing patience to people like these were usually the first step forward towards a cat fight, which was exacatly how the word cat fight was invented, centuries ago...and the rest she didn't remember. It was all something, her friend Yamazaki had said. Knowing him, it could be another lie, but the nonetheless...

"You're not excused and by the way you can make your way to the door now. Your voice makes me want to barf." Syaoran said quickly as if it was contaminating to talk to her.

She had gone all the way here, made herself have an emotional breakdown, to get insulted at and 'make your way to the door now'. Was this person made, to have the power of rejecting others? Those amber eyes don't suit him at all! In fact black, cold ones would have suited him much better!

"What was that? I came all the way here to be shooed out the door! Who do you think you are?" Sakura screamed. If it weren't the polite thing she would have stomped on his foot ages ago.

"Do I look like I care what you think and do you little...?" Syaoran retorted with a glare across his face.

"What were you going to call me?" Sakura said her voice shaking as she leaned in towards him. For the first time she could actually see his face properly. Maybe that was a sign warning how close she was the his face.

Seriously who did he think he was? Ruler of Japan? Sure, the heir to this supposedly great and honorable clan, but still. Try to be a little bit modest!

"I told you, I don't want you here. So just get out already okay?" Syaoran scowled at the girl. He almost wished she was another one of those smelly-perfume-infested- girls. At least they were faster to get rid of. A rude line from him and they'd go bawling off in tears. This girl was...troublesome.

She had auburn hair that was pulled into a messy bun and startling green eyes. They reminded him of his dream that morning. The dumb girl that kept on running away from him... Syaoran narrowed his eyes as he eyed the girl's proximity. Definitely in range of his personal space.

"Get away from me...!" he roared.

"Aye! Uh...um" Sakura jerked backwards immediately slamming into a wall behind her. She blushed and felt her entire body burn with embarrassment.

"I'm sure you are either deaf or just mentally impaired because the freaking door is that way!" Syaoran raised his voice while pointing at the door with his index finger.

The embarrassment from earlier faded. Fine, who would want to tutor this guy anyways?

"Enough!" a stern interrupted. Both pairs of eyes turned towards an elegantly dressed woman. Her face features looked almost identical to Syaoran's, and Sakura was pretty much sure it wasn't just a pure coincidence.

"Mother." Syaoran bit back bitterly.

So... this was his mother? Great...this job interview is a total disaster...no way am I suppose to get the job now. No way...if I do...which I know I won't, I will...eat bugs. Seriously...but I'm not worried because I WON'T after all this. What did I do to deserve his mother's wrath against me along with his?

* * *

archangle3000, Canadiangal94, MysticMoonEmpress, pyscho-pyro-shrink, firevixen73, KisSu, ffgirl-07, Nihal, Kahou 

kaipanther, wolfluvinfreak, the sleeping jagua

Thank you so much for your reviews! I know this is a really bad and short chapter but please bare with me for the moment. I hope I gave credit to everyone that reveiwed. If I happened to miss someone please tell me and i'll add you. Once again thanks for your support!

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**_R i p p l e s_**

_Crossmyhearforever_

* * *

**by: Crossmyheartforever**

**Disclaimer: **Do you have to have a disclaimer for each chapter? What if I don't? Would some undercover spy from Clamp come and take me to jail? Okay over reacting...fine fine...I don't own Card Captor Sakura...happy?

I'm an angel, honest! The horns are just there to keep the halo straight. (:

**Summary:**

Sakura Kinomoto is the cheerful bubbly artist while Syaoran Li is the cold icy martial arts master. Syaoran's family believes he should study art to calm his nerves down and learn to express himself through art. Now that's just insane...right? SxS

* * *

Sakura had the brain to know right now would be a great time to faint. 

If only her body would just listen. As if one wasn't enough. Two?

It was like fighting a lion in his own territory. If one can't take on the intruder, than the second one come free of charge!

When in danger or in doubt, run in circles, scream and shout. Except, her legs were stuck to the floor, and her voice was cracking.

The new comer, or as ISMBTYSGD had said 'mother', looked distantly like Li. Same stiff like a board look. Same hands, same tallness, same...yeah. Confirmation complete. Mother of the Go-Die person standing a few feet away from her.

Sakura shrank back as Yelan looked her straight in the eyes. They reminded her of a hawk that had spied a prey to feed on. Dark chocolate brown eyes. Long egg shaped face, lush black hair that was currently pinned in a bun. Stricking appearance. Paleness seemed to run down the family or something because her skin was identical to Li's. She was wearing a burgandy silk top, its neckline settling smugely below her fancy diamond circlet. A cream blazer fitted over it, displaying her outright slender figure. Lastly a silvery gray silk knee length skirt that was sligtly ruffled at the bottom added to the whole 'professional look'.

As the woman lifted her hand to tug her cell phone away in her purse, Sakura caught sight of an Schlumberger ring. It was probably the best definition of rich she could think of right now. It was just, sharp and edgy...like it cut someone...

Without knowing she swallowed a gulp, here comes the part from that book Tomoyo had just summaried for her.

Winter's Sparrow.

_The_ mother of _the_ guy that was _the _star of _the _school at _the_ town. And when _the_ mother meets the lead female in the story she interrogated her. With a spiked metal pike. Now was that just...out of the ordinary life's sanity circle?

Luckily the ending was all white and flowery. White as in wedding white.

Chuckling in her mind nervously, she banished the thought. It was a ring for petes sake! Not a spiked metal pike. No chainsaw. Nada katana.

While she was convincing herself that she was insane, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the look his mother was giving him. It was of dissaproval, strangely. However, it was filled with what she had lacked these years. Something only a mother could show towards her child. Not her dad, and of course not from her brother.

A acidic feeling filled her gut and a sudden hostile urge clambered its way up her spine. All of a sudden leaving was the best thing in mind.

Nadeshiko, her mother had passed away before she had gained knowledge of her surroundings yet. From the toddler age of three, people told stories about her mother. She was a beautiful model, and a outstanding mother. But suddenly it was like time sped up a few ten years, she just died, as if from age. It was a strange death. Nothing had shown she was dieing. The doctors couldn't determine what the illness was, if it was one, either. From then on it was only her older brother Toya, and her father Fujitaka.

One day Sakura was at the park with her brother than suddenly a man came and grabbed them by their shoulders yelling out things that she didn't quite understand. Confusion clouded her face as she tried to wriggle out of the man's grip. Beside her, Toya dropped on the floor face pale. An hour later they were at the hospital. Her father carried her while crying silently, but still she couldn't register what was happening. All she could do was look into the glass window where a whole bunch of people were busying around in...

The whole while Syaoran was standing tall and rigid like a military officer. His eyes narrowed and alert. Anger and hatred toward the auburn haired girl was barely even hidden. Impatience topped him like the cherry of a cake.

"Welcome here, I am Syaoran's mother. Please call me Yelan" Yelan spoke with a softer voice. Sakura looked at the woman and gave her trembling smile.

"Gomen Yelan-san….and Li-san. I'll be on my way. Now which direction was the door again…?" Sakura fumbled with her speech as she desperately tried to remember which way Syaoran had pointed to.

The corridors all looked the same…

A sweat drop formed on the back of her head as she wished to be home.

All snug and safe. No more rude, rich, and I'm-so-much-better-than-you-so-go-die people…like Li-san here. There, now she had a name for him. ISMBTYSGD. Cool name…but really hard to pronounce…

A laugh broke through her thoughts "It's alright, please stay. I think you're quite capable of having this job!" Sakura blinked a couple of times.

"NANI?" Sakura thought she heard wrong but after seeing the smile on yelan's face…well it was in a way creepy. His mother was actually…human. Sakura felt a tiny wave of guilt rush through her stomach. She expected her to be…like ten times worse than Syaoran. After all wasn't there a saying "mother like child..." or was it vice versa?

Yelan smiled and rested one of her hands on ISMBTYSGD's (ahem Syaoran's) shoulder giving him a slight nudge forward.

Result? An evil, cold, bitter, disgusted, detached, indifferent, cold, remote glare. Wait did she already said cold? Well yeah…cold, not so much evil but hey! Don't ruin the mood!

"You are actually the first girl that hasn't left in five minutes since coming here. Most girls have been scared off by my dear little Xiao Lang. Isn't that right, Xiao Lang? Don't think I didn't know what you were doing."

ISMBTYSGD glared but a blush tinted his cheeks.

Sakura thought if she was drinking water or something, she could have choked. Syaoran blushed? He could blush?

"Dear, you name is Sakura Kinomoto, right? You are from the school north of here. Age, sixteen and a considerably good student. Has slight troubles in math but excels greatly in the field of artistic talents." Yelan spoke with an air of proudness.

"Hai…" was all Sakura could say. Wow, can't keep anything a secret anymore. First Tomoyo, now Yelan-san. Sakura wondered if there was a person that didn't know all her weakness. Why was there a need of an interview if they already know everything about her?

* * *

If she wasn't my mother I would have long ago...never mind. Syaoran sighed and hit himself on the side of his head. 

Syaoran took a look at the girl that was standing in front of his mother. The cheerful smile and enthusiasm. Idiot. He tuned his mother and her conversation out but something caught his ear.

"You can start as soon as you wish, also if it's needed you can stay here in the Li household on weekends..."

Syaoran's patience began to ran out. Why would his mother randomly invite some prostitute into their house? Couldn't she see the sickly innocent pretending girl's real motive? Was she just that convincing?

"Mother? I believe I should have a say in this." He pronounced carefully.

"Xiao Lang, can we talk about this later? Please, just leave it as it is. Mean while show Sakura around. The rooms and where she can access any supplies and such."

Syaoran gritted his teeth, and felt the constant muscle in his jaw jump.

With the last word said sound of heels on the marble floor announced the leaving of the great Yelan. The clear sounds of the 'taps' on the floor echoed after her in the enormous room.

Syaoran blinked. A small throaty grumble sounded from his chest. The Kinomoto stood beside him looking ever bit confused as him. He brought his hands to his head and ran his fingers through his hair. What is his mother trying to do?

A soft scent filled his nostril, a faint cherry blossom smell. It smelled refreshing at the same time sweet. A very pleasant scent... NOT. It smelled absolutely sick to Syaoran. It was feminine and gave him a fuzzy feeling in his stomache. Like an innocent girl, which he knew she wasn't.

After all, girls were all alike. Give them a chance and they would absolutely throw themselves at you with the innocent look. The look that extracted the pity out of men. What were they all interested in again? Oh yes, how could anyone not know besides the idiotic male population.

Money, Fame, and a wall to lean on.

Was she trying to seduce him? Try to get him to slowly fall at her knees? Make him open up to her? Make him realize he was wrong the whole time, and suddenly treasure her like some kind of jewl?

Hag.

Syaoran warily stomped off towards his room slamming a nearby door.

Sakura stared after him helplessly as she processed all the new things that happened within the last twenty minutes. Okay. She came here for the interview. Got badly insulted by ISMBTYSGD. His Mother appeared. Gave her the job and walked off. ISMBTYSGD stomped away to, god knows where? Leaving her...all alone.

Was it something she did wrong? Did she unknowingly insulted him, to make him act up like that?

How does his mother put up with such a sexist jerk?

Teach him art? Is such a thing possible?

The only art she could think of that would fit him would be stabbing the canvas with some knife.

Sakura exhaled deeply, wiping off some sweat that accumilated on her forehead. Turning awkwardly around, she glanced at the identicle corridors.

One last thing, where was the door?

* * *

A dim glow came from a dark room. Inside the room stood two figures. Both were male, with midnight hair and distantly related handsome faces. 

"So, is it true dear Yelan-san has hired a tutor for her son? An art one at that?" the more elder and maturer man asked his face with an amused expression.

The other's eyes gleamed slightly before answering the first. "You heard correct Master Clow."

The man leaned back into his chair his eyes closed. His black bangs concealed his hardening eyes as a small smile played across his face. Had the ancient Li clan really resolved to such low ways of trying to control their heir? Don't they see the shame their placing on their clan? Again, the Li clan had faltered in the last few years. With no leader, their just running around in circles like dogs. The man thought cruelly.

Yet he was not all together cruel and cold hearted. If he took over the Li Clan, he would surely support them after they had faltered. But, whatever means necessary, he would not let anything stop his goal. Not even the sense of inllegal ways and shortcuts.

The young man caught the small smile on his master's face and spoke the man's heart.

"Master, the Li clan is weakening, perfect for you and our company to take over."

"Oh? And how so?" The man raised a curious eyebrow and motioned for the later to continue. Personally he already knew this fact, but would like to hear the opinions of his loyal servant and grandson.

In his hands were two marbles, each made of the purest jade. They made low clanks as they were rolled around the man's hands.

* * *

**(Two hours later)**

Sakura flopped on her bed and snuggled under the covers. What a day! She thought.

The door proved harder to find than she thought. At the end Wei helped her out, and she was extremely grateful for that.

Her eyes landed on the photograph of her mother on her table. Her face turned somber as she thought of her mother, but almost immediately changed to a happy expression.

"You know what mother? I got a job today! My first ever job. I don't know how to react though. The person I'm supposed to tutor is so…full of himself and seems like a total self-centered egoistical jerk! I know…I know…your probably telling me to stop acting like a baby but…how am I suppose to tutor someone that's not even one bit interested in art? I couldn't help it! I'm already quite fed up with him and I haven't even tutored him once yet, but his mother is really nice. I wonder why she picked me out of all people though… Anyways, mother, I won't bother you with all my ramblings. Rest well!"

Sakura set the frame down and frowned.

"…you can start as soon as you wish…" those words found themselves in her brain again.

Exactly when is that?

The next day?

Next week?

Possibly next month?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura honey?" The voice asked her.

Sakura quickly mumbled something before opening her bedroom door to find her father was leaning on the wall looking confused.

"Um…something wrong dad?" She asked. Was he there the whole time? I wonder what he thinks of the job…NO WAIT! She hadn't really told anyone about it yet….oops.

"You got a job?" astonishment was filled her father's face. "You know that we don't need the money, and you don't have to go and…" Sakura interrupted her father.

"I know I know. We don't need the money, and you just wish for me to focus on my studies...but most of my friends have one? And...I just really want to! Please?" Naturally combine her and the puppy eyes, most people wouldn't be able to say no to it.

"You really want what?" Another voice came. Her brother's. Soon his figure appeared in her doorway. Sakura swore her brother had a device that showed where she was from day to night. Somehow he just always manages to find her, wither she was at her friend's house or the public library.

And a major problem was he had this thing that could detect lies. And Sakura was the worst at telling them.

"I really want to keep the job because I think it would be a nice experience for me. Plus, I'm just tutoring a kid from a family, art. Nothing to worry about!" Sakura said exasperated.

"Which family?" asked her dad.

"What in the world are you talking about kaiju?" brother had asked shooting a questioning glance at his sister, suspicion rising by miles.

"Not a kaiju!" Sakura bickered, but neither her brother nor her father heard.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Would someone tell me what is going on!?"

Yep…they were such a nuisance sometimes.

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews! I know this is a really bad and short chapter but please bare with me for the moment. I hope I gave credit to everyone that reveiwed. If I happened to miss someone please tell me and i'll add you. Once again thanks for your support!

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

_**R i p p l e s**_

_Crossmyheartforever_

**

* * *

**

**By: Crossmyheartforever**

**Disclaimer:** You know something? It gets hard after a few chapters popping up a new disclaimer each time...

Me and the people in my head voted...the result was unanimous...We _ALL_ think its not necessary.

**Summary:**

Sakura Kinomoto is the cheerful bubbly artist while Syaoran Li is the cold icy martial arts master. Syaoran's family believes he should study art to calm his nerves down and learn to express himself through art. Now that's just insane...right? SxS

I feel really bad not updating this story for how long…3-4 weeks?

Yes, very sorry, I was trying out a new idea, Crimson Love, but I don't think it's planned out well. Anyways, I hope everyone can forgive me and pick up from where the story was left off.

* * *

The sun was already above the horizon but the blinds in her room prevented the sun from reaching inside. Sakura lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Almost each and every inch was covered by glow in the dark stars. Yep, she remembered that day, just before her eighth birthday, her brother, Touya, and father went on a home-décor-crazy-case. Yes, her brother, and believe it, he even freaked out when a fly landed in the paint he was mixing. Poor fly, it got all hacked up by a hammer. Absolutely chaos. 

Strange thing, she had hated it in the beginning. Stars? Planets? The Milky Way? Sakura had even tried threatening her brother, by going on a hunger strike, to take the glowing stars off. But eventually, the heated hatred for the new décor on her ceiling died. Now, she even grew to like it but bearing the frustrated screams of her best friend. 'Tomboy' was what Tomoyo had kindly commented it.

Touya was in the room next to hers making phone calls. To whom you ask? Non other than the wealthy and famous Li's. The 'issue' was something only to be known between her brother and the poor butler.

"My sister better be safe!"

"What? No, no, wait yes I meant."

"How old is the person she's tutoring? Sixteen too?"

"She tutoring a boy?!"

"Me? Over thinking it? Sakura is a _girl._ This Li Syaoran is _boy_. Ring any bell?!"

Oh great, count on Touya to make a fool out of himself. In a minute or two he would probably bring in military guns and tell her to take them for self-defense, thought Sakura. Yup, and might as well stick a few nuclear bombs in her shirt. Isn't that just the safest thing ever?

And what about her being a _girl_ and Li being a _boy_? What was Touya thinking!?

"I heard from Sakura that she could go any day, but I want her to come home before six…after school than?"

"She has a curfew, and no, I highly suggest no sleepovers during the weekends. Day time, fine, but night, no."

Sakura grimaced and stared at the wall. Oh how she wanted to bang her head on it. But, with her frustration it would probably just break down. That meant fixing, which also lands the matter on money. The Li's were so lucky. They could bang their heads all they want and not have to worry a thing about the aftermath cost.

"I AM COMING WITH HER!" a voice roared in her ears.

Sakura felt the color drain from her face and flush back again. That was it. Last straw. The game is now officially on.

Sakura launched herself out of bed and in to the room next to hers. Her face was twitching with annoyance but her brother's was fairly calm and cheerful. A bit _too_ cheerful...

"Touya, give me the phone right now." She managed to gasp out after dodging all of her brothers arms and legs that were holding her back as a barrier.

"Kaiju, what are you doing in my room?" her dear brother asked with an eyebrow raised. Inside his brain however, his consicence was juggling balls of fire and laughing like a maniac. Too bad no one was telekinetic around here...

"Touya? Phone. Right. Now."

"Kaiju, I asked you a question."

As predictable as ever Sakura stomped on the foot of the tall, a-minute-ago cheerful, man in front of her.

Touya gave up the phone and while clutching his sore foot a glare clearly directed at Sakura. It wasn't what a person could call a normal _'stomp on the foot'_. It was _the _stomp of the foot. The one that felt like a stilelito heel nailing in your skin...

Sakura brought the phone to her ears and was about to apologize when a monotonous voice broke through the receiver.

"Who are you?"

Okay, that's a bit absurd. How come, Touya was talking to somebody and um…now? The person was asking her who she is? Was her brother actually _that_ dumb...as to forget to tell the person who was calling? Sure, sometimes he forgot things, like leaving the stove on and burning half the house, but that _wasn't a biggie_...

"Sakura kinomoto. And you?"

"I don't want to talk to you. Wei told me that your brother was on the phone." The voice answered back.

"Well, no need anymore. I'll just come over after school? Tomorrow…"

"Idiot, don't even come."

"Okay... Idiot isn't my name though...its actually...wait! Idiot? What? Who are you talking to? Is that you ISMBTYSGD?" Sakura sputtered her jaws loose and hanging. It was the Li-san? Li Syao…Sewage...something?

"I don't talk your language _deaf girl._" came the sullen reply.

_Deaf girl?_

_Deaf girl??_

Sakura narrowed her eyes preparing to politely correct the brat when a click was heard, signaling the end of the conversation.

"INSOLENT, EGOSTICAL, POUMPOUS, COCKY, JERKY, DODO, BIRDBRAIN…"

Sakura paused in mid sentence when a clearing of the throat was heard. There it was. Strange thing, parents always catch you at a bad moment...

"What's going on here?" Fujitaka questioned with an amused look on his face.

Clutching the phone in her hands tightly she turned to her brother.

* * *

Syaoran set ancient the phone down in its stand. It was supposed to be a treasure handed down from the early generations of the Li clan. So, naturally it was a few hundred years old, and threatened to break down into a pile of metal any moment. 

The kinomoto girl was somehow on the other end. Didn't Wei say it was a man? Kinomoto Touya?

Hn, doesn't matter much. Their both from the same family. Loud and annoying.

"Whose phone call was that, Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked gliding in the living room wearing a full length silk evening gown.

"Nobody's" Syaoran spoke turning his head which earned a questionable look from Yelan. The look that asked for further explanation.

"A deaf girl that had the wrong number." Syaoran clarified. His mother could be so, abnormally…lawyer like.

Yelan glanced at her son again. Strange answer, she thought.

"I'm going to a business diner with the chairman of the AIU organization, and probably won't be home until nine. Why not invite a friend over? Eriol? Better yet, Sakura?" Yelan said with a smile on her face fully aware of the muscle twitch on her son's jaw.

"Eriol's busy. Kinomto is not going to step in this house, as long as I'm in it." Syaoran dismissed the two people.

Eriol was probably busy, something to do with his godfather, Clow. Deaf girl? Heck no. He'd rather spend a night out in the streets than spend the rest of the day with an annoying girl that would doubtlessly be dreaming of sucking on his face.

"Isn't that too bad? I'm sure Sakura would have time though. Don't you think Syaoran?" Yelan asked again, her voice was soft and her eyes held a twinkling sparkle to it.

"Mother, I'm going to train."

Syaoran walked away avoiding his mother. His bangs covered his resent filled eyes.

But mother's will be mothers right? Yelan stared after her son. The smile didn't slip from her face but her obsidian eyes were slightly down cast.

Her son never let anyone close to him, not even herself. He was always so far off, unreachable. When will he see that he needs other people? That he can't stand completely alone? When will he set aside his pride and loftiness for something real? Not in a while...

Yelan sat down on the couch with her hands on her purse. Absent-minded, her fingers reached inside and drew out a small red leather bound phonebook.

Her eyes glanced at the cover. A small drawing imprinted the leather surface.

A child drawing of a wolf and the name Xiao Lang written on the side.

Without hesitation Yelan opened up the phonebook and searched for the name she had in mind.

_Kinomoto Residence _

Sakura was crouched over her math homework for the weekend.

Math.

It could have been any subject but it just had to be math!

What's with the numbers? Multiply this by that and than divide by the square root of x. Convert to a…forget that part. Um…subtract by y. Skip that. The answer would exactly com up to…734.34098112. Oh and add a negative sign.

Sakura blinked. How could it have come out as a negative when it was a positive to begin with? Sakura moaned and slammed the textbook shut. What was the use of textbooks anyways? It didn't help even one bit. Nopedy Nope. Might as well burn it.

Sure, she was in 10th grade, but just look at the math grades she gets on the report of the year. D-

Touya got too busy to help her out and her father was always away on some archeology trip.

Just than, the phone rang scaring the wits out of her.

Sakura bounded over to the phone and answered in a small voice, obviously still affected by the previous scare. 

"Hello? Kinomto Residence."

"Is this Sakura Kinomto? It's Yelan-san."

Sakura set the phone down in a state of blankness. Yelan had basically pleaded her to come over and company her son. Apparently quoting Yelan-san's words. "Xiao Lang would very much love your presence."

Heh, somehow that seems a little off the point. Maybe around _North Pole_?

But Sakura couldn't bring herself to say no to the lady. How could anyone when the person says "You might be the one. The one that changes my only son! Turn him into a loving, caring, mother-nature boy!" not literally but the point is made. Well actually, that was her imagination. You know? Kids these days...there's always the random boogie monster of something...

Sakura sighed, trying to be optimistic. Maybe, just maybe the go-die jerk would be all nice and cheerful now. Maybe he was just a bit grouchy a few hours ago, and yesterday. And maybe for the past fifteen years of his life. Yep, that would be really nice.

She slightly ruffled her short brown hair while chewing on her bottom lip. Both her brother and father weren't home exactly at the moment. They left after the she had attacked the phone and started mercilessly sending ISMBTYSGD Li to the seven heavens of the universe and explained her case. Heaven hath no fury like...something. Oh wait...it's not heaven is it?

So...

Write a note?

_Dear dad and Touya, _

_No, I'm not running away from home. _

_Yelan-san has asked me to go over to their house. _

_I'll probably be back around 6-7? Don't worry about me. _

_Hopefully, I'll be fine. Oh and Touya, make supper this time. _

_P.S. **One last thing, if I don't come home after 7, **_

_**Touya bring in those military guns please.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Sakura **_

The last line was probably a bit too drastic, but by the way mister go-die looked, maybe it could actually be a safety precaution? Sakura crossed out the last part. That would be a bit strange wouldn't it? Not to mention, what _Touya_ would react.

* * *

Finally, end of chapter 5. I kind of realize this story is going really slow, but bear with me. It's going to change sooner or later... 

romancerox, ccs's cherry blossom, AngelEmCuti, AzNDrAg0n37, MysticMoonEmpress, KawaiiTiger, QuickStar,a hopefull dream, Kinomotoblossom, pyscho-pyro-shrink, KisSu, MoonLove Angel, CriticalEnigma, bright-eyesxX, Kandygurl4, firevixen73, pyscho-pyro-shrink, animeboy-12, kaipanther, wolfluvinfreak, Archangle3000, ffgirl-07, Nihal, the sleeping jaguar, Kahou

Thanks for all the reviews! If I missed anyone please tell me!


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

**_R i p p l e s _**

_Crossmyheartforever_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada Nada own anything.

**Summary:**

Sakura Kinomoto is the cheerful bubbly artist while Syaoran Li is the cold icy martial arts master. Syaoran's family believes he should study art to calm his nerves down and learn to express himself through art. Now that's just insane...right? SxS

**A.N.** Sorry for the wait, I feel particularly guilty myself. My break lasted a _bit too long_...I think. Anyways, the story took a unexpected turn that even I had gawked when I read what I wrote. I hope you all wouldn't be upset though...I tried my best. Please enjoy.

* * *

To say, all was well, all was fair would be a lovely understatement. The actions and words now being kindly and gently thrown across the kitchen of the Kinomoto's are merely enthusiasm and the joyfulness of the delightful evening meal. Ah la squid and lush red potatoes. Delicious creamy taste of the buttery potatoes and…uniqueness of the...

"I knew it! Sakura's been kidnapped!"

…squid.

"Touya?"

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go…."

"Touya, where did you let her go anyways?" A man raised his eyebrows, his appearances quite similar to the black haired man that was currently screaming to his heart's delight.

"It was that BOY! I knew it. That slimy little look, huge glasses, hunched shoulders, and a unicorn hat."

"TOUYA, what boy are you talking about?"

"You see this part? Its said military guns...MILITARY GUNS DAD!

I knew it...THE BOY! THAT BOY! BOY. SAKURA. BOY. SAKURA. UNICORN HEADED BOY. DEFENSELESS SAKURA!" The male by the name Touya bellowed. Whipping his head around he immediately grabbed a pair of chopsticks and munched on the unknown food to mercilessly with frustration. A minute later, his eyes cringed shut and his mouth dropped open revealing a stomach hurtling mound of muck. Too bad his father was right next to him, not far enough to avoid the sudden surge in which a gray heap popped out.

Fujitaka merely grimaced patting his son awkwardly on the back.

Well, at least it proved...that awful looking six year old life span squid in the molded cupboard was inedible.

"Gawd…what was that? It tasted like some moldy sponge...ano...six years old?" he drowned out.

Sponge/squid...same thing. His son should be a professional taste-tester.

"Nothing son, nothing more important than why you ripped the whole house apart yelling 'psychotic nasty unicorn boy'."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sakura stared out the bus window and almost grimaced when a sudden unnerving thought popped into her head. That note might have caused some…issues. Touya more than often took things…too seriously. That line, even after she scribbled it out, her brother would take it as evidence of some…serial killer kidnapping her?

No doubt her brother probably already tried his 'trials' on the flimsy piece of paper. She recalled the last time when Tomoyo had gotten her an 'invisible' inked pen for her birthday. She just happened to leave a piece of paper with scribbles and writing, with the pen. After, her brother came by the paper and noted that she wasn't home. And what do you know? Touya went mad-scientist-mixing-up-whatever-he-could-find mode.

_**A**** tall man wearing lab goggles swiftly moved around the room, in one hand balancing what looked like a 100 pound chemistry book, the other holding four gurgling vials. He looked like a fly with the goggles, seriously. The way the goggles pinched around his eyes and pulled at his cheeks...pft.  
**_

_**As he paced around the room chanting 'spells', he tripped. On what? His super-deluxe-rarity of '200 x 5.6 x yx+ 5'- awesome-Yu-Gi-Oh plushie. **_

_**Kuriboh.**_

_**He lay there for a exact thirteen minutes and thirteen seconds. Well..you see...Touya is what normal people call a superstitious freak.**_

_**And as he later quoted...**_

_**The sun rose (pause) and shined on the paper like the light when a person rises to heaven (lingering sigh). By the exact angle of the rays, it uncovered the writing on the paper (dramatic Dracula imitation).  
**_

_**It was no secret code number. No death potion ingredients. Not even a threat.**_

_**It was a drawing. **_

_**Of what was supposed to look like him. **_

**_A giant potato, with a mop of grass on its head. The initials T.K was the only thing that proved the guess. The funny thing is how Touya _immediately_ associated the potato to himself. Did he, in a way, also admit himself of having distant resemblances to a potato?_**

Finally an ear itching screech from the tire wheels of the bus broke in, announcing her stop. She strolled down the walkway and rummaged through her 'giant black terrorist labeled purse' for change. The zipper was stuck. And not just by fabric. A glob of dried gum was stuck on the metal link. And it really wouldn't come off.

It was a revolting state of seaweed green that could also be mistaken as a dried piece of someone's puke. The top looked extremely messy and spiked. Somehow, it took on the look of someone's head. And it disgustingly glued on her zipper like a fish with a bread crumb. And it smelled….like something that had died…**_multiple times_.**

The bus driver stared.

The old woman behind him gawked.

The wrinkly old man beside the old woman that sat behind the bus driver shivered.

Finally, Sakura had a reaction...if a small one. Her eyes had narrowed fractionally...Well that was helpful. There wasn't a napkin or tissue in sight. Not even a handkerchief. Nor was there spare change in her pockets. Did she really have to pick it off with her fingernails? How many germs were in a millimeter of the dried gum/puke?

A tap on her shoulder convinced herself to turn away from mission impossible. She raised her emerald eyes from the feet of the stranger to his/her face. It was a guy. Well, of course, it's _always_ a guy in situations like this, right? He looked a year or two younger than her, but a whole head taller. Tousled grey blue hair covered his eyes, which she noted, was a very pretty shade of navy. In his left hand was a silky mellow colored handkerchief. Almost immediately after eye contact he turned his head to the side, a simple blush grazing across his cheeks.

Sakura stared in awe. Why does kami-san find such pleasure in torturing her? One minute she might as well been thrown off the cliff and the next, a angel would be standing next to her, watching one of her great embarrassing moments of life.

Very graciously, she took the handkerchief, daintily yanked the glob off and cutely smacked it out the opening doors with the fabric covering the palm of her hand. Sighing with relief, she smiled innocently happy to finally get rid of the 'glob'. However, a seventy year old woman was walking right into the bus at that moment. And guess where it landed?

Smackin right in the **_middle of her face._** All that was visible was the flesh around the glob that was quickly turning into a plum color. The crooked lips bending dangerously south.

The color drained out of Sakura's face. A plump arm was raised and it harshly ripped the glob off. If there were such thing as sound effects in real life, than the trademark Dracula organ playing would be the ideal perfection for the atmosphere.

The boy next to her twitched and gave her a slight dismissing shove. And like wind, she threw some coins out of her purse quickly, mumbled an apology and took off with a streak of lightening with her. The speed nearly threw her back out.

Was she really a walking disaster?

Where ever she touched things trashed, stinked and lastly rotted along with her for weeks. People would grimace at the big clumsy lump called Sakura Kinomoto. There were people in the world that lived the world of surreal perfection. They walk like kami-san had possessed their bodies, flip their hair like some Chinese opera performer, and even spitted by making a cute little puckering notion. Just what were they? Freaks, is what Sakura found most convenient to call them.

Now, these perfectly 'normal' people that surrounded her like Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Tomoyo….not Tomoyo. Her and her special 'issue' was NOT normal. They weren't perfect, but they don't have the habit of walking into telephones under bright daylight. They didn't sleep walk into kitchens and chomp half their fridge away. Didn't head butted a boy in their class out of consciousness. Didn't wear red stockings with little bears into a school play accidentally thinking they were tights, and lastly didn't get any tutoring jobs by rich folks that had a demented son that found it extremely 'fun' to call her deaf when she didn't have a deaf gene in her!

By now her brain had taken a whole new turn. Her focus was on the demented ISMBTYSGD.

Staring up at the mansion, once again, she climbed the steps pushed the little button and got a screechy "go in" speech by the black wearing dude. And in she went, greeted by another dozen velvet slippered maids and little bald men that came clamoring over her coat. "Please welcome." "We have been notified of your arrival." "The Young Master…" "Please let me take your coat." All Sakura could do was stand and feel the glorifying light shine on her. Our rather, it was her mind that twisted the reality...just a bit.

After the limelight dimmed, along so did her enthusiastic thoughts after she noted the cold air draft coming from the door leading to what the maids had told her 'the garden made for the young master'.

Outside, swift metal against wood sounds shattered any silence still preserved in the ancient garden. It didn't make Sakura too comfortable either, more nauseas in fact, knowing Li was out there slicing some poor prey into pieces.

Hesitantly she grabbed the brass doorknob and turned it.

It wasn't entirely the magnificent view that took her breath away, but it did lend its portion, for the oriental displays of pottery and vases displayed themselves against the setting sun and the clear pond water in a shadowy breathtaking manner. Dahlias and various flowers grew despite the weather. Sakura trees aligned themselves in a mazelike sequence. The entire sky shone of a coppery bronze glow.

And through the middle of gawking at the scene she sat down on the ground with her legs sprawled out and her arms behind her holding her weight. A ghost of a smile spread over her lips, in a satisfied manner. If only Touya could see this…or Yukito.

A faint blush bloomed across her cheeks, at the thought of Yukito. It had been years, and really nobody had really questioned or noticed her meaningless admiring, but it was enough to keep her content, just the presence of him. Even if he never noticed her feelings or just looked at her like a brother to a sister it was enough of an illusion to keep her warm pretty lies alive. An strange empty feeling of realization submerged her.

Her eyes drifted toward the figure behind a sakura tree. His hands wield impressive sword that gleamed whenever the light reflected at it. Each flip, thrust, and block was firmly executed. Sakura stared with aw. Leaves fell around him gliding in circular motions where ever his sword swiped. And it took Sakura by surprise that he hadn't noticed her yet, or maybe that was a good thing. Oh well, it wasn't like she was being a peeping tom or something.

It was elegant in its own way. Not like a dance completely but something similar, more clean cut and forbidding.

Minutes passed by, and Sakura was wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Was Li having trouble with breathing or was he just tired? Somehow, it didn't seem fine to her…

* * *

Syaoran gripped the hilt of his practice sword tightly, slashing repeatedly at the log of wood. Something was gnawing at his lungs. Thinking it was merely the tire from the training he ignored it. Very faintly he noticed someone's presence behind him but made little attempt to talk to them. It was probably some of his stupid elders coming to 'check' on him. Though the strain, he pressed himself to do better, at least so they would leave him alone.

However his concentration was slowly slipping away along with the focus in his eyes. A nauseas feeling engulfed his head, and he was forced to close his eyes, letting his mind close off to the noise surrounding him. Small contractions in his chest grew in a painful advancement. His normal breathing was labored and ragged. It felt like a weight was slowly pressing on him, squeezing his lungs out of oxygen.

Gasping for breath, his voice failed him. A rush of cold sweat broke his forehead, sending shivers down his arms, thorax, calves and feet. It was exactly what had happened a few months ago, except that time, it was less minor than now, and Wei had been around to take care of him. Syaoran had made the butler swear he wouldn't tell his mother or the elders. But where is he right now?

It was painful, not in the way of a physical beating, but heavy and compressing, something that he could do nothing about. His mouth was dry and hurt when he panted. The ground became the sky and the ground the other, like a spiraling mass of illogicalness.

By now, he wasn't sure if the person was still there or not. It was getting harder to breathe and his senses quickly left him as well.

A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders.

The person whispered something, too faint to hear though.

Using the last of his energy he managed to croak out a word. Wither the person heard it or not, he wasn't so sure. It didn't even make sense to himself.

**_"Wei…"_**

* * *

Finally...chapter 7 is out. I don't know how many times I revised it...phewf. sore fingers I'll get straight to updating when I have the time-school is really up my face...ugh. If I could kill someone with my evil thoughts, than the person that invented school must be dead...a few million times...


End file.
